


Keeping Quiet For Christmas

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humour, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in front of the Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Quiet For Christmas

“If the Colonel catches us,” Sam said, puffing out the words between gasps for air, “he'll go crazy.”

“If Jack catches us, he'll want to join us.” Daniel said, his voice calm, eyes dark and burning into hers.

She had no idea how he could be so calm when he was so deep inside her. They were on her cream rug in front of her perfect Christmas tree, that she had spent hours on, that was now tickling Daniel's back as he was sat in front of her tree and she straddled him.

His kisses alone fired her up, his lips against hers, the taste of red wine and him, his hands on her skin. She wanted him, couldn't resist him, ever since they'd started sleeping together she just wanted more of him. She wasn't sure what this was between them, but right now it was the frantic thrust of her hips against his and the slow thrust up of his hips, a lazy pace that was driving her crazy. She wanted to reach out and grab something, but all there was was her tree and she didn't want to pull it over, she just wanted Daniel to move faster because he hit that spot inside her that caused some of her brain cells to shut down with every upward thrust.

She ran her hands up his arms and neck, resisting the urge to strangle him, and ran her fingers into his soft brown hair, tugging at it, trying to move harder against him. Her nipples were hard, had been since he'd crowded over her and kissed her, and with every movement they rubbed against Daniel's pecs and the sensation that shot through her made her falter.

“Daniel, please.” She pleaded, pulling his hair harder.

“Ah, Sam!” He cried. She immediately put a hand over his mouth.

“Sh.” He smiled against her palm, resting his hands on the floor and leaning back. He thrust up hard into her body and she cried out, loud and high.

They both stopped.

Sam gripped Daniel's shoulders, holding tight to stop herself from moving, digging her nails into his muscles from pure desperation, from the burn at the centre of her body. When neither Jack nor Teal'c woke, she started to move, slowly at first, sighing in relief.

“Daniel.”

“Sh.” He kissed her, pushing her back and she let him, trying to keep her lips connected to him, her body connected. She whimpered when he slipped out of her body and he stroked her hair as she settled on her back and he hovered over her.

“It's okay Sam.” He whispered, smiling at her. She smiled back, thrusting her hips up to encourage him back into her body. He laughed and when he pushed into her he groaned in her ear and she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out again.

“Daniel.” She whimpered again and he lifted his head up.

“I know, I know,” he said, “you're just so,” he couldn't finish, the pull of her body becoming too much.

He didn't move slow this time, didn't build up a pace, he put his hands on the floor and started to move hard. She bit her lip again and lifted her legs up, wrapping them around his waist. The heat radiated from them as he moved and she tried to move with him but he was always stronger than she realised or could remember, and it always had her stunned into submission.

“Daniel,” she moaned his name out, with an 'uh' noise, on every thrust and she was burning up, felt his skin scorching her and she was desperate, so desperate to cry out, scream, shout, and come.

Hard.

He didn't falter once, his face was calm, but his eyes screamed to her everything she needed to know about how he felt. He was close, struggling to keep his eyes open, and she wanted to kiss him but she was too close to that moment to even lift her head up.

“Sam,” she closed her eyes and felt fingers dancing over her centre. She moaned, a low quiet sound and he pressed down on her clit. Her hips bucked up and he chocked out her name. He pinched it between his thumb and finger, the heat of her burning his fingers and she bucked again, hard.

They both came, with hushed moans, seeing stars and the lights on her Christmas tree danced in Sam's eyes. Tears fell with the effort of keeping quiet, so she wouldn't wake her guests, so she wouldn't let Daniel know how good he was to her, and how much she would miss his body, miss him, if this ever ended.

He was panting on top of her when her brain cells woke again, stroking her face lazily, trying to move from on top of her. Her legs had fallen from around his waist and when he felt himself slip from her body, he rolled to the side with a groan.

“Sam,” he mumbled, “are you alright?” He asked, turning his head to look at her, but still unable to open his eyes. She rolled to her side and moved into him, his arm wrapping around her and pulling her close.

“I'm okay,” she whispered, “it was just hard to keep quiet.”

“I don't think we should do that again so close to Jack and Teal'c.” She nodded into his chest, her bottom lip was throbbing

“We wrecked the bottom of my tree.”

“I'll help you fix it.”

“Thanks.”

“Merry Christmas Sam.”

“Yes.” She replied, grinning.


End file.
